


Cupcakes at the Poolside

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [35]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Hawk gets homemade cupcakes, M/M, and also gets to call his mom, him and Demetri talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Demetri shows up early for training. Much to early for training. And with cupcakes. Guess he'll just have to hangout with Hawk till the days lessons start.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 25
Kudos: 63





	Cupcakes at the Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to grab some time to myself today and quickly got this out. Almost done the next part too, so hopefully that will be posted some time tomorrow as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Demetri tapped his fingers along the outside of the contain in his hands as he stood outside the LaRusso household waiting to be let in.

He knew that he was early, by about... two hours if the time on his phone was anything to go by, but he was hoping that the man wouldn’t mind if he hung around until class started.

His attention snapped back to the door, a large smile coming to his face just as it was swung open.

“Good morning Mr LaRusso.” He chirped ignoring the arched brow of the one before him. “Mind if I come in?”

“You know that class doesn’t start for awhile right?” The man muttered, taking a quick glance at his watch as if he was double checking.

“Oh, yeah, I know.” Demetri put in quickly. “I just thought, you know, it’s never to early to get in a good bout of training and-,”

“You’re here to see Hawk aren’t you.”

A light pink hue came to his cheeks at being called out so quickly, sucking his lips into his mouth as he wondered if it would be worth it to lie.

Eventually he gave up, rolling his shoulders back. “Yes.”

“I’m guessing you’re going to be here a lot from now on?”

“Also yes.” Demetri admitted, listening as the one before him let out a heavy sigh.

“Alright,” He seemed to concede to defeat stepping away from the door and allowing Demetri in. “they’re in the back. Robby wanted to get a head start and I think Hawk is just watching.”

He had better be doing nothing other than watching. After how badly he’d aggravated his wound with the shit he’d pulled last night Demetri would give him an earful if he didn’t start smartening up and taking it easy.

“Thanks Mr LaRusso.”

All but zooming by the man, Demetri barely gave himself enough time to toss a wave over at Sam- and yikes, she did not look happy in the slightest- before he’d made his way to the back.

He hadn’t realized how badly he’d needed to see Hawk, to see that he was okay and safe, until he spotted the guy lazily watching Robby while letting his legs hang in the pool as his friend went through a new kata, both of them chatting away in mild conversations. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips to see the lack of rage that had been present in Hawk the night before.

He’d really freaked him out last night.

Before he had much longer to think on the moment when Hawk had seemingly snapped, bright blue eyes took notice of him and Demetri found the night slipping away as he nodded back.

“You two are up early.” He said in greeting, Robby not stopping in his movements but breaking form to give him a light wave.

“I like to start my day early.”

“Yeah, and drag the rest of us up with you.” Hawk quipped, playfully kicking water at him.

It landed short, but Robby stopped midway through his set to drag his foot in the pool and splash Hawk back in retaliation anyways. Hawk sputtered in surprise, jerking back as his hands shot to his hair.

“Dude! Watch it!”

Demetri chuckled along with Robby while Hawk quickly wiped the few stray drops away before they could break through the leak proof seal of his locks.

“Never a dull moment with you two hm?” Demetri tasked, Hawk turning to face him when he dropped down beside him. “I brought you something.”

Passing the container in his hands over, he tried to ignore the swirling ball of anxiousness that twisted in his gut as Hawk arched a brow at the box.

He found himself holding his breath, eyes darting up to Hawk’s face to gauge his reaction when he popped the lid open. When the others eyes went wide he wasn’t sure if it was in a good or bad way, and he quickly scrambled to come up with something to say when Hawk snapped his head around to look at him.

“I thought you could use a pick me up. If you hate it though don’t feel like you have to-.”

His words died at the quick peak that was pressed to his cheek, his face warming as Hawk gave him a soft smile in turn.

“I love it, thanks.”

Inside the little plastic container was Hawk’s favourite type of cupcakes, raspberry swirl, but it wasn’t the cupcakes themselves he’d thought that Hawk would hate. It was the fact that he’d carefully drawn little cartoon pictures of Chewie on every single one of them painstakingly slowly with the icing bag. All of the poses were different, but there was no mistaking the little brown creature for anything other than who he was.

He didn’t know if Hawk would dump it in the pool, not wanting to be associated with the ‘nerd shit’ anymore or if he would actually like it.

Seeing the soft smile on his face as he carefully pulled one of the cupcakes out, Demetri was glad that he’d decided to go through with his idea.

“Did you have breakfast already?” He couldn’t help but ask as Hawk started peeling away the wrapping paper.

“I wasn’t hungry.” Hawk mumbled, although Demetri doubted that was true.

Sam had been in the kitchen, along with the rest of the LaRusso family.

“Okay,” he decided to let it go, gently placing his arm over Hawk’s shoulders and shifting closer. “Just promise me you’ll get something healthy later.” He muttered, placing a chaste kiss against the warm cheek as Hawk popped a part of the pastry in his mouth.

With his mouthful of food, Hawk gave a small hum of agreement, nodding his head along before offering another part of the cupcake out to Demetri. Not wanting to refuse in case Hawk might take it as an insult, Demetri took the piece offered. He’d already had his breakfast this morning, he wasn’t worried about filling up on sugar.

As Robby went back to his katas, Hawk rested his head on Demetri’s shoulder. They lapsed into an easy silence, Demetri enjoying the calmness that had settled over them. He moved the hand that was settled over Hawk’s shoulder to lightly scratched at the shaved part of his hair style. His little bird made a small yet pleased, almost trill like noise, pulling a smile to Demetri’s lips.

“I’m going to head in and grab some food.” Robby said suddenly, finished with the movements as he placed his hands on his hips, tipping his head over to stare at them. “You want me to grab you guys something?”

“I’m go...” Hawk started before pausing when Demetri’s hand stilled. “Uh, actually, would you mind stealing an apple?”

Well, an apple wasn’t much but at least it was something.

“Sure thing. Demetri what about you?”

“Oh I’m good thanks.” Demetri waved off. “I ate before I left.”

Seeming good with that answer Robby made his way back into the house leaving them alone by the side of the pool.

Hawk dipped his hand back into the container, setting the rest of it on the concrete beside him before working on the wrapper again.

“What happened to your phone?”

When Hawk paused at the question, Demetri knew he more than likely wasn’t going to like the answer.

It had taken him longer than he’d like to admit, but it had clicked for him some time while laying in bed and going over the events of the day and how much better he thought that they would have gone if Hawk had answered his texts or phone calls. Eventually the idea of why Hawk hadn’t finally dawned on him.

He could still remember when him and Miguel had used it to track him and how it had suddenly gone silent. And how after that, Hawk had basically gone ghost on all of his social media accounts.

He knew that Hawk had gotten rid of it. He wanted to know how and why.

Hawk made him wait for it though, chewing slowly on his next bite of food to drag out his silence. When it went on long enough that Demetri was sure the food had to have the consistency of liquid he slid his hand to rest on the back of Hawk’s neck, applying a firm amount of pressure as his thumb dragged up the side of his throat pointedly.

“Eli.”

“I chucked it.” Hawk squeaked out, quickly swallowing down his food before he continued. “The day before I... attacked the Cobras at school. I threw it into the ocean when I was walking along the railing.”

...When he was walking _along_ the railing? Not when he was walking beside, but along, as in on top? He’d been walking on top of the railing? That was a sharp, deadly drop. Demetri knew for a fact just which railing Hawk was talking about, they’d walked by it enough when they’d travelled around together. The thought of him walking on top of it, alone, so upset with everything that was going on that he’d thrown away the biggest form of communication he had to the outside world into the water...

Demetri held back his shutter, dipping his head down to press his forehead gently to Hawk’s temple.

He couldn’t begin to describe how happy he was that Hawk hadn’t thrown anything else into the unforgiving waters.

“Why would you do that?” He didn’t make his tone accusatory, didn’t lace his words with a mocking bitterness that was sure to make Hawk think that he thought he was the biggest idiot for doing so. He kept his question soft, even his hold lightening up on its touch, his fingers gently dragging over the smooth skin of his collarbone to the curve of his shoulder.

Hawk fell silent again, his lips pressing into a firm line, his eyes glued to the water. Demetri didn’t say anything when he noticed the treat shaking slightly in the others hands. Instead he placed a soothing kiss to his cheek before resting his chin on his shoulder.

“You can tell me later if you want to.” He suggested, instantly noticing relief drop in the others form.

“Later sounds good.” Hawk muttered, turning his head enough to nuzzle his nose against Demetri’s cheek.

“Okay.”

Tilting his head up, he gently brought their lips together. A small whimper was pulled from Hawk, Demetri sliding his hand from the back of his neck to cup his jaw. Knowing that Hawk had a habit of trying to take things further whenever given the chance, Demetri pulled back, finishing with a quick peck to his nose before sitting back.

Trying to hide the dopey little smile on his face and the pink splash on his cheek Hawk ducked his head, turning back to the pastry in his hands.

“Thanks.”

“No problem little bird.” Demetri grinned, watching as Hawk’s nose scrunched up with a frown at the nickname.

Popping the rest of the treat into his mouth, he gave a small huff. “‘Little bird’?” He echoed, Demetri snickering with a fond roll of his eyes as he sat back on his hands.

“You don’t like it?” He cooed, gently knocking his knee against the others thigh.

“It’s too cute.” Hawk argued, covering his mouth with his hand as he ate.

With a shit eating grin coming to his face, Demetri wrapped an arm around the tempting waist. “Suits you perfectly than.”

“Deeeem,” Hawk hissed, shoving his forearm out across Demetri’s chest to keep the space between them. “Cute isn’t badass.” He grumbled.

Demetri didn’t have the heart to tell him that his scowl was leaning more towards an adorable pout then the menacing look he was no doubt going for.

“You make cute very badass Eli.” He assured him, watching as Hawk took his turn to roll his eyes, finally dropping his arm back to his side.

“Men aren’t supposed to be cute.” Hawk muttered, kicking his feet aggressively at the water. He didn’t seem to mind or notice this time when a few of the water droplets landed in his hair. “My Father always told me that.”

At the mention of that monster of a man, Demetri suddenly went still.

Right. He had yet to mention what he did to that guy.

Looking away he rubbed at the back of his neck as he wondered how exactly he wanted to go about this. Would the blunt approach be the best way? Or would it be best to try and sugarcoat around the damage he’d inflicted?

Would Hawk even care? Would he be upset to know that Demetri had given the guy what was no doubt the worst beat down in his life?

Eyes flicking back over to Eli when he shifted his weight to rest heavily against him, Hawk arched a brow at his silence.

“You okay?”

“I have something to tell you,” Well, if he continued thinking about it he’d never get to the actual point so, “I went looking for you the day that you fought against the cobras at school and... Jordan answered the door.”

Hawk’s eyes blew wide. Without a second to blink in between he was sitting up straight, a dark look coming over his features as he grabbed Demetri’s hand tightly, a very serious frown over his face.

“Did he hurt you?” Hawk snarled, his level of anger shocking Demetri. “Did he say something to you? What happened? Are you okay?”

Confused and touched at his concern, Demetri quickly shook his head. Sitting up straighter himself he carefully wrapped his hands around Hawk’s, giving them a gentle squeeze as he licked at his lips.

“No, I’m okay, trust me.” He muttered, Eli instantly calming down at his words. “But I might have beaten the guy to the point that I’m pretty sure he’s going to have to eat his meals through a straw for the next little bit.”

Hawk looked stunned, his mouth sliding open and his eyes blowing wide at the new information.

As the silence stretched out between them and the look over Hawk’s face didn’t change, Demetri wondered if he’d somehow broken him. Tilting his head to the side he took one of his hands and waved it in front of the boy’s face, snapping his fingers to try and bring him back when Hawk still continued to stare at him with a glossed over look in his eyes.

“Uh? Hawk? You okay?”

The burst of laughter was so abrupt and loud, Demetri actually jumped the second it exploded from his mouth.

“Oh my god!” Hawk wheezed, leaning back sharply before Demetri reached out to carefully hold him up. He wasn’t going to risk Hawk scraping his back up against the concrete. “I wish I could have seen that!”

Glad that he was apparently off the hook for essentially assaulting his boyfriend’s dad, Demetri offered him a small smile. “So, you’re not angry?”

“Angry?” Hawk paused, wiping at his eyes to clear them of tears before he looked at Demetri once again. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine?” Hawk sneered, a wicked sort of anger coming to the corners of his lips. “To see how he liked it when he couldn’t defend himself from a brutal beating?” Demetri kept his mouth shut at the new information, at what he feared he’d missed over all of the years that they had known each other. Now wasn’t the time to bring up what Eli had kept hidden from him for so long. “God,” Hawk sighed, a few lingering snickers passing between his lips. “Mom probably loved that when she-,” The sentence didn’t even get to finish before Eli seemed to freeze. Quickly he snapped his head around to face Demetri, his eyes wide in panic as he started to scramble to his feet.

“Shit! Mom doesn’t know where I am!” He gasped, Demetri struggling to keep up with his mood changes as he got to his feet as well. “I haven’t tried to reach out to her once since I left. She’s probably worried sick and-.”

“Eli-Eli wait!” Demetri quickly dropped his hands on the others shoulders, waiting until those bright blue eyes of his were locked on him before continuing. “Don’t worry about you mom okay? I-I’ve been keeping her up to date on what’s been... going on, when it comes to you.”

Was that a bad thing to do? He hadn’t thought to mention it to Hawk since he’d never seemed to bring it up, but now that he was thinking about it, could it be considered overstepping by telling Hawk’s mom about what was happening?

He just hadn’t wanted her to worry, and he knew that if Hawk wasn’t responding to him, chances were he wasn’t responding to anyone. So he’d taken up the job of making sure she knew when he’d been looking for Hawk as well as when he found him and when Hawk had been moved to the LaRusso household.

But if Hawk was upset about his decision to keep the woman in the loop, it didn’t show on his face. Instead a little grin came to his lips, his hands flicking out at his sides as if he was trying to shake off a new hit of energy before he reached out and gripped the fabric of Demetri’s shirt between his fingers and pulled him close.

“So,” The look over Hawk’s face took on a more seductive note, his voice low and soft, looking up at Demetri through a thick curtain of lashes, “let me just confirm. Not only did you beat up my no good piece of shit father, but you’ve also been keeping my Mom in the loop so she doesn’t get sick worrying about me?”

Swallowing thickly, hands hovering just inches away from the sharp curve of hips in front of him, Demetri gave a nod of his head.

“That pretty much sums it up.” He agreed, hissing in a breath when Hawk stepped closer, getting rid of the small amount of space between them.

“Could you be any more perfect?”

While Demetri wanted to protest that statement- after all, he’d been messing up a lot lately when it came to Hawk- he didn’t get the chance to before a sweet pair of lips landed on his.

He could still taste the lingerings of the raspberry flavoured pastry, not to mention the sugary sweetness of the icing, and he found himself shamelessly deepening the kiss to get more. Carefully wrapping his arms around the others waist he pulled Hawk closer, feeling him shutter in his hold when he swirled their tongues together.

Pulling away he wet his lips, a little shock of want zapping through his core when he could taste the other across them.

“Does this mean I can still call you little bird?” He asked, a smug grin coming to his face when Hawk grumbled for a moment.

“Fine.” He muttered, pointing a finger in his face before he continued. “But if anyone else does you have to be okay with me knocking their teeth in.”

Not wanting anyone else to use the pet name he had for the little bundle of trouble in his arms Demetri nodded his head in agreement. “Sounds fair.”

He already missed the contact when Hawk pulled back, but allowed his arms to slip from around the others waist and just watch as Hawk reached down to pick up the container.

When he turned back, Demetri found his good mood dampening at the concentrated frown on Hawk’s lips, his brows narrowed as he stared at the box in his hands.

“You alright?”

Shrugging his shoulders, Eli didn’t answer right away. His gaze switched back over to the pool, before glancing back up at Demetri.

“Do you think I’d get my mom in trouble if I asked to see her?”

The fact that the thought so much as crossed his mind tore at Demetri’s heart.

Shaking his head he reached out, placing his hands on Hawk’s shoulders once again.

“She would love to see you Eli, and if you want to meet up with her, I’ll put something together okay?”

“You would do that?” Hawk asked, his eyes bright at Demetri’s suggestion.

Nodding his head Demetri gave his shoulders a firm squeeze.

He couldn’t really help Hawk out with much, having to leave it to Daniel and no doubt other professionals, but this? This he could do.

“Of course.” He assured him. “How soon do you want to see her?”

“As soon as possible.” Hawk was quick to reply. “I want to make sure that she’s been okay since I’ve left.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind Demetri found it odd that he’d used the word ‘left’ instead of the words ‘kicked out’, but didn’t comment on it. He found it oddly sweet how Hawk was more interested in checking in on his mom rather than on anything else, and yet, the fact that he felt he had to also made his stomach roll.

“I’ll get a hold of her and set something up.” He promised, pulling out his phone. “Would you like to talk to her now?”

He was sure Hawk’s eyes couldn’t have gotten any bigger.

“Really?”

A sad, but small smile came to Demetri’s face as he unlocked his phone, quickly finding her number in his favourite contacts before handing it over.

Hawk was quick to place down the cupcakes and snatch the device out of Demetri’s hand, clutching it between both of his as he brought it to his ear.

Figuring he’d want some privacy, Demetri wondered if Mr LaRusso would mind if he hung around inside for a bit, turning to make his way towards the house. He was quickly pulled to a stop though by a hand on his wrist, looking over his shoulder to see Eli staring up at him with the biggest puppy eyes he’d ever seen.

“Can you stay Dem?” The question was so timid, the thought of saying no didn’t even cross his mind.

“Of course.”

Turning back he carefully wrapped Eli up in his arms, resting his cheek against the side of his head as Hawk’s forehead dropped to his chest.

He didn’t say anything, just softly ran his hands over Hawk’s back as they waited for her to pick up on the other line.

He knew that the call had gone through when he could feel Hawk’s hand tighten in the fabric of his shirt.

“Hi mom.”


End file.
